The Golden Lion english ver
by spiderrock
Summary: everything began a day when the nation of Stargate Fall the dark irregulars started to invade the rest of cray, as the shadow and royal paladin began to fall only the lion Ezel and the rest of his friends could hope to stop them . but why is the dragon Tamer involved ? will ezel fall for her or will the dragon tamer tamed by the lion . first story
1. prologue

Prologue

This is not the world you know, this a world in which science and magic are mixed and whose inhabitants range from warriors to legendary beasts this world is called , Cray . However, this planet wasn't always like this, it used to be a land of pure dragons. Although as time passed down other races start to developed and fill the land with life.

As would the race of men started to evolved, the same happened with their relationship with dragons , men sought to live in coexistence with dragons helping each other and many of the dragons accepted the idea even allowing a certain group of humans to ride them . However, one does not agree, the oldest dragon and the strongest one who controlled darkness Chaos Breaker dragon opposed to coexistence. According to him, the dragons were the top race in the world and not just humans but all creation should serve them. That's how the war started between those who supported him against those opposed run by Soul Savior Dragon who tough that everyone had the right to life as the pleased. As the battle became more intense one by one the other races started to fade. Finally after a great battle Soul saver and his companions manage to seal Chaos Breaker on a mountain in the darkest part of Cray .However, the world was destroyed and almost all life was extinguished, he and his colleagues realized that their struggle had killed the world and there was only one way to revive it. Soul Savior besides himself elected to four dragons of different elements and penetrated in five different points of land and sacrificing not only their power but their very existence to revive all the life that had been in that area. This will set up five new nations , Soul Savior created the kingdom of men, the United Sanctuary, the Fire Dragon Fire Blazing created the new land where dragons would live, the Dragon Empire, the water dragon Tri - Stringer resurrected the seas and give birth to the Magallica nation , the dragon nature Sephiroth recreational the forest that had existed and created the nation of ZOO , finally , the steel dragon Azure dragon with metal parts I humanoid robots in strength known as the nation of Stargate which eventually would rise like a ship and protect Cray from space. Since then, the dragons slept and became superior beings to any other, at the same time they decided never again to intervene in the affairs of this world. Since they believed that any of them should decide the future of the world but that future should be decided by the people they had raised.

However, the five dragons forgot something, just like life return to earth in which the sealed themselves and were influenced by their powers. The same happened to the mountain where the dragon of chaos was sealed in, but instead of new life that place life was corrupted, humans go mad and some mutants, other became demons in the end all life became insane and purposeless as the dragon who had created . The dark Zone of Cray was born.


	2. Chapter 1 A new Battle

Chapter 1 A New Battle

How did I get to this point? I see everything blurry I don't have any strength left to stand, my blades are about to break. Even thought, I can't be lying around here, I need to get up. Damn it, my body isn't answering me, this isn't the first time we have been hurt, and we have withstand pain before. Always to protect something important, even though all I manage is to longed my hand, I feel the blood falling through my face making my vision blurry, but still need to reach her. I drag my body with the last of my strength, I'm getting closer, I'm almost there

- Oh Ezel, close, so close. It amazes me the value of this girl for you, but face it King of the paladins. ! TODAY IS YOUR LOST!

He does not say more, he just lift me by my neck with his hand. Damn it move, fight, do something she is looking you're her last hope, you cannot let her die . Even so, my body does not move and I look how my enemy channeled his power in his other hand, forming purple electric sphere. If that ever hit me, I'm dead just things trying to repel one of those with all my power left me like this, I can't take a another one. Sorry, I could not save you, I couldn't change fate. While these thoughts cross my mind, the energy approaches my face, still not made contact and I already feel how it repels me. It gets closer and I feel like being I'm absorbed and my body begins to break down, the pain flooded every corner of my being and yet instead of screams and curses I only managed to say something, a name, her's.

- Luquierrrrrrrrrrrrr.

And suddenly everything is consumed by the shadows. However, I'm not dead unless this place is the afterlife but I do not know. It doesn't matter I don't have any strength left so I will just let myself wander in this sea of shadows regretting not being able to keep my promise with her.

And then while his conscience began to fade among the deepest darkness for what many thought could him descending into hell, they are not entirely wrong but the knight was not dead, at least not yet, because there was something that kept his mind from fading away. An insignificant memory, but one that for him was the most precious thing he had. A memory of his childhood and the first time he saw her and the meeting that was bound and changed the fate of both and now several years later would determine the future of this world.

It was a very ancient memory, one day a little prince decided to escape the palace he lived. Although he had no more than ten years, there was no guard or warrior who could stop him when he wanted to do his will. Well, except for the five Knights of the King's personal guard, but they would never lay a hand on him except it was an order of the king itself. Usually, when the prince escaped the palace he did it to wander a while in the village and then he returned. However, that day the prince decided to jump the wall surrounding the city of paladins, ´cause he wanted to see the rest of the nation ruled by his father. Dodging the guards and running at the speed of lightning he arrived at the kingdom of medicine of the Angels Feathers led by Queen Shamshiel. Then, he pass by the city of the Oracle Think Tank who were ruled by the Goddess of the sun Amaterasu. Finally, the only place he had not seen was the kingdom of his uncle the dark kingdom of the Shadow paladins. Because, as there are warriors who must act according to law and order there are moments that would require knights to do anything for victory. However, the prince was not able to enter, the pressure that came from evil city emitted by the power of his uncle who called himself the "The Dark Dictator " because it had abandoned its name after losing the crown with his brother, froze him . With fear and not knowing what to do, he do the only thing he could, he ran, he ran far away from that city and from his uncle, till he get to a field close to the city of the royal paladins, he sat and while resting his face in his knees he began to cry . If someone else would have seen it seems that this would be the first time the prince had acted as a child his age. So, as his head came more and more between their knees, a puppy lunged at him, and so, all the insecurity away from his mind as he pet his head. It was an entirely black puppy except for two color circles around his neck on each side; one was white and the other brown. He also, had red eyes and round ears and a long white tail whose fur had been formed in such a way that made it seem he had a star at the end.

Suddenly, while still petting the puppy he saw in the distance a young girl running towards them calling the puppy with a broken voice, it was a little girl with brown hair and wearing a black dress . However, that was not what call the attention of the prince but his eyes as these were from different color , his left eye was red and the right blue.

-Cerberus! Cerberus! Where are you?

It came closer and closer looking at dog playing happily with the prince. And so, when she saw his puppy playing with a stranger the encounter between the two occurred, one that would decide the fate of the land of Cray and at the same time opened the door to a future full of hope. The confused girl went to the prince who had not stopped looking at her for some time and said:

- Why, although Cerberus is playing with you, your make such a sad face and there is so much pain in your heart?

- Because, even though I'm a knight who must fight and lead my people I still feel fear that prevents me from acting.

Replied the prince, not knowing why he confided to a total stranger something he would not even tell his father. However, it said without looking up believing that fear was a shame for someone like him who in the future would be the king of the paladins. The girl did not answer, she only approach him slowly while Cerberus started to move away from the prince as the distance began to shortened between the two children. Then, she just hugged him tightly and said the words that the prince would use to guide himself in during his life since then.

- Being afraid does not make you weak, it's just something that makes you work harder to protect what is important to you. So, please do not be sad.

That was the memory, that beautiful memory that until now had given him strength to fight no matter the situation. But now I had not made any difference, as his mind keep fading away in that ocean of darkness. However, the story does not begin here or in the memory of so long ago. It begins, after several years when Prince became a warrior with comrades like him who were united by the desire to protect their kingdom and the people who live in it? But the prince did not follow the path of his father he created a separate group of paladins different from his father, the order of the "Golden Paladins " and was known for his courage and strength as the Incandescent lion, Ezel .

However, it all started two weeks before the events already narrated. Ezel's father The king of Knights Alfred was in his throne room as he waited, with his beloved Queen Salome, the arrival of the representatives of other nations. She was a beautiful woman worthy of the King of Knights, her pink hair was adorned with a silver crown of roses, wore a blue dress that reached to his feet and had a blue gem necklace with a pearl in the center . She had been a warrior in the past who had fought with the king of the knights and as the king loved her, she loved him back and the least he wanted was that her, who has decided to live a peaceful life at his side had to fight again. The king hated the fights for a certain event from his past , that not even all his love from Salome could not make him forget.

Hundreds of years had passed since the war of the dragons and began to create an era of peace. However, peace was not something easy to achieve especially with the new clans who had come out of the Dark Zone that had been at war since the three factions that inhabited the area, circus of assassins Pale Moon, demons knows as the Dark irregulars and mutants called Spike brothers had begun a war so terrible that even began to extend beyond the boundaries of the Dark Zone. The moment the King of Knights heard that he said to himself "Stop, this has lasted long enough." He stood up from his throne with his white armor and sword and amount Stallion, his horse and led the Paladins to the Dark Zone to stop the war. Once there, they would witness an image that would follow throughout his life, a red field full of death and tears where the ones that weren't dead were agonizing in the floor giving many horrible screams that lasted only for an instant. As the battle continued and the dead only served as a floor for the living; the king could not control himself anymore and with the greatest fury that nobody could imagine joined the battle. Not even a few hours passed and the battle was over, not even the king remembered what happen, he only saw the troops of the three clans surrendering before him.

As his mind remembered those horrible events, a gentle hand on his face bring him back to reality. It was his queen who looked at him with a worried face

- My King what's wrong. - She said as her hand fondle his cheek

- No ... it's nothing Salome. I just started to remember. But I swear it , no matter the cost I will protect you and our people. - Said the king taking her hand.

- Alfred what did you remembered? Do you feel any danger approaching our kingdom?

In that moment before Alfred could respond a messenger entered the room and told them that the leaders have arrived and were waiting in the meeting room. The king stood up and let see his white armor which was inlaid with gold on the shoulders and on his chest while holding his blue and with sword in his hand. He wait till the messenger get out the room and look where his queen was standing waiting for his answer and said

- I do not know ... I really do not know.

But those memories do not let your mind and with them the feeling that peace for which he had fought for so long it would not last. Shaking those toughs of his head as he entered the room where nine people were sitting. Taking his place at the head of the table and thrusting his sword into the ground carefully observe each of the representatives. The first representative of the kingdom of dragons was a gentleman who wore a scarlet red armor had green eyes and blond hair had earned him the title of " Thunderstorm Dragoon " and the only man who had been able to ride the king dragon .

Then the master of the seas, Basskirk highlighted for being a octopus -headed man, whose costume was that of a sailor witch consisted in a red jacket, white gloves and a leather whip that rolled to his left arm, but his power was respected by the same Alfred and the leader of the pirates, who were humans who had left the sanctuary and had decided to live in the sea.

The goddess Amaterasu who was said had the power of the sun, wearing a long yellow dress that showed off her dark skin and black hair was adorned with a golden shaped sun crown. Beside her was the queen of the angel feathers, Queen Shamshiel, which had a long-sleeved white dress with red lines ranging from their hands to their shoulders and that combined his white skin and pink hair which unlike Amaterasu whose hair was loose, hers were in the form of a heart.

Across the table was the queen of the Pale moon the beautiful assassin who could tame dragons Luquier. For many it has been a mystery because in contrast to his white skin all around her were black, her dress, her hair and for many her heart. However, there was a small part in her heart that wasn't black, and the only one who knew it was the son of the king of knights, Ezel.

On her left side, was the queen of the fairies commonly known as the "Lady of the Roses". He wore a forest green dress that was actually made of leaves as she was a fairy who had the power to control nature. But this did not prevent her from looking beautiful in it as she wear a collar with a red gem that adorned the center of her dress and lime green gloves reaching to the elbow showing her beautiful purple hair.

The following was the captain of the navy of the nation Magallica the tear Knight Theo who was the ride of the dragon that ruled the seas. He wore a white body suit where the jacket had a yellow and black cross in the back and black was they were the colors of his squad. His blue hair was hidden by a cap with black visor. he wield in his left hand a very big weapon called aqua rifle, that was not only a shooting weapon, but also as a blade. Because of his size he thrust it at the side of his chair.

Next was the representative of the nation of Stargate, the robot Eisenkugel. An android who wore a blue metallic armor, equipped with retractable wing and with cannons in each of his arms.

Finally, at the other end of the table was Alfred's brother who could not bear to sit somewhere else that was not in front of him. Because, he believed that sitting anywhere else was the same as accepting as his king that was something he would never do. Moreover, unlike Alfred his armor was black with silver a complete opposite of him.

- Friends, you all know why I have called you today. – said the King of Knights. – even though is true that most of the wars that took place between us have stopped, we are far from being in peace with each other, so I propose the formation an alliance between our clans and nations.

They were silent, they knew that they didn't have not strong ties between them and that a war could start between them at any time and for any reason, but that was the very reason that prevented them trust each other. The leaders could create an alliance with clans they could not trust they were thinking what to do till a voice break the silence in the room.

- You're so naive Alfred. We, of the United Sanctuary are the most powerful of the nations, we should just simply rule them all . - Answered irritated his brother.

- Really "Dictator "? Because I think my lord and the other dragons of my land could easily reduce this place to ashes. – The scarlet Knight said quietly.

- ! Stop, Alfred is right! It is possible for us to live together in peace, while supporting each other peace has been achieved here in the Sanctuary. - Replied the Goddess Amaterasu.

- It could have worked here goddess of the sun - Bass Captain Kirk interrupted . - But only because you and the other leaders of this nation kneel before the King of Knights. But how do we know that all of this is not plan for us to kneel before him as you do?

-I will don't kneel before anyone! - Said the dictator as he pointed his black sword to the captain of the seas.

-Enough! - Alfred let out a yell that left everyone present speechless. - I do not plan to rule anyone; this alliance won't have a leader unless all of us decide that. My idea was to get together in this way we could form...

He had not finished speaking when all the presents where surprised by a strong tremor as neither has never felt before in Cray, so while they were confused and wondering what was happening they manage to see a pillar of violet light rising from the horizon and stretched to the sky. Everyone left the room to the balcony of the castle so they could see what have happen. Big mistake, they were only able to see how the robot colony Stargate nation started to fall into the horizon creating an incredible explosion. An explosion whose heat could be felt up to that balcony and watched as from the fire came a black figure.

- One of the Androids survived? - Alfred asked innocently.

The figure came closer and faster to the balcony. So fast that for them to see it coming was no longer a figure and had become black comet approaching them.

- Get back! - Alfred cry but it was too late. The comet was about to crash in the balcony.

Another explosion occurred in the balcony, everything was blurry to Alfred had reduced the damage by jumping back a few seconds before impact. He wasted no time , as start to recover his senses, he began to search the rest of the leaders and to make sure they were still alive , unconscious and wounded but alive and while he try to stand he could saw the black figure who had come to them at full speed seeing them from what had been the roof of the balcony of his castle. He did not understand what had happened, a nation had been extinguished in seconds and a stranger had come to his castle to attack to kill him. Nothing unusual, except that this wasn't an attack against him or the Sanctuary it was an attack against all nations

- Who are you? - Alfred asked as he got totally standing

- A mistake from your past, my king you last mistake. - Replied the figure.

As the smoke dissipated would get to see the face of him who had dared to destroy his palace. Red eyes it was the first thing he saw and all I need to know who he was.

- Are you a demon? It´s impossible; demons who could think and have such power were eliminated. There shouldn't exist even one

So while saying that phrase your mind back to that battle in the Dark Zone several years ago.

_Flashback_

After the battle after everyone who opposed him was defeated Alfred being to hear a muttering between the generals of the dark Irregulars about a plan to create a new battle in order to get control of the Dark Zone. "It's crazy," he thought to himself" these creatures only seek death and destruction and the worst is that they enjoy it, they don't deserve to live" and was tempted to kill all the demons. Since, with his power that was an easy task, but it was not right it was to become the same as them, become a demon because in the beginning all the demons were humans that were consumed by darkness. But that wasn't what was eating him; it wasn't that what prevent him from being able to live happily with his queen and his people. What prevent him to live was a mixture of shame and guilt that loomed in his mind, that every time he just try to leave behind, appeared as a voice in his head saying "you cannot forget" , but guilt ? Why, the King of Knights was a symbol of honor and kindness which had no stains, only in this way he could lead his people in the right way or at least that was what he believed. Usually, the same Alfred believed that a human being had two sides well and evil nothing was absolute and no matter what those two forces will always be there the secret was to accept it and live the best way possible. But that wasn't the problem, the problem begun in this field while he was guarding the demons who have just surrender before him. While he began look at every each of them, one demon, he didn't remember who was it attack him with his claws. By pure instinct he evaded the claw and cut both arms of the demon, before cutting his head off. What happened later was carnage, the rest of the demons launch a surprise attack against the knight trying to at least take the king with them to the grave.

However The King of Knights did not fall, on the contrary, he alone practically eliminated all the demons. However, what no one knows is that during the slaughter deep within your heart the king enjoyed killing all those demons beyond it would be right or out of self-defense he knew he had only been looking for an excuse to kill them without mercy. He could stop it without killing them, the demons were weak. That was what kept him from enjoying the good life , even if they were demons he killed only to feel the pleasure of killing and that was something , he could not forgive himself for,

A roar was what bring him back to reality and saw his brother who had wake up fighting against the demon with the demon. Now completely awake Alfred could see clearly the appearance the demon he was a gray-haired man, wearing a black shirt with colored six purple stripes, having three on each side, which were below six wings ending in a point of the same color. He had hardly watched when he fly for a second just to dive toward his brother. The Dictator seeing coming began throwing dark energy cuts which the demon dodged at high speed when he was already half a meter away from the dictator, with his right claw in less than a second he thrust it in the black knight chest.

-Brother! - Alfred cry

- Do not interfere Alfred, I am enough to stop this monster. - Replied the knight without flinching.

Obviously the hit didn't get him, both Alfred and the demons eyes widen as they see that instead of hitting the knight his claw was stopped by a black blade, in an instant the knight had put his sword to protect himself. So, while giving a shout he shook his sword with such force that drove back the devil. A second later he had his sword raised and ready to cut the demon in two. the one who had no way to escape because when his attack was repelled and forced to retreat he lost his balance and could only see the sword quickly down to his chest . The sword fell short but the demon, the black sword was detained by the wings of the same who had formed a shield in front of him. But it only lasted one second at the instant that the Dictator withdrew his sword his wings returned to normal. At the same time the two fighters got into an exchange that lasted seconds the demon stabs with his right claw but the dictator blocked with his left hand and right trying to cut the demon who defended himself with the left claw. That cycle was repeated countless times and the king of knights could see how the two forces collided and a black circle formed around the two. Until the demon stopped his sword with his claw regardless of force the dictator put he couldn't not move it.

- We have played enough, you were in top form this could have been more interesting, but now you're not worth my time. My goal is Alfred. - Said the devil seriously.

-DAMN YOU! - Shouted the knight - takes this "HELL'S JUDMENT".

And just said those words a black light came out the sword and directly impact the daemon as he was being consumed by that black void. Well it was not an ordinary sword, his and Alfred's were twin blades that were handed to them by their father; just like Alfred sword was white and control the light his was completely black and had the power to control darkness, he could create a dark void that would consume anyone who touched it even a demon that was the product of darkness and the shadows would consume him until nothing remain of him. However, this did not happen and as the smoke generated by the power started to dissipate so did the expression of triumph the knight had just to be replaced by one of pure horror.

- This is all that the King of the Shadow Paladins has to offer? No wonder your brother beat you up so easily. - Said the devil mocking voice.

- Im ... impossible -said the knight - even the demons should be consumed by my shadow. Who are you?

-! I'm Reiji! The new lord of the Dark Irregulars and the one who will sink this world into the greatest darkness.

Having said that his arms began to take a different look, his claws became larger and dark gleam began to cover their arms up to the elbows. What happened next lasted only a moment, before the black knight knew what happened, the devil had hit him with his left paw in the chest sending him flying to the wall, just when his body hit the wall he felt the claw of the devil in his face, in less than a second the demon had traveled all the way and had him at his mercy his claw was all the knight could see before being slammed into the ground with such force that it almost broke it with his body. Horrified, the King of Knights did not conceive the idea that his brother who was almost as strong as him was defeated so easily. Thus, while the black knight lay on the floor spewing blood from his mouth as the first blow had broken him three ribs. He could see how the devil was preparing to kill him and as his claw came closer and closer to his chest, no thought went through his mind, he felt no anger nor humiliation the only sign that he make was give a little smile, as even in death the Dictator was not afraid.

-Five pieces of destruction! - Reiji said as he buried his claw in the chest of the man.

At that moment, a cry resounded throughout the kingdom, but only lasted a second before being turned off by a column purple coming out of the castle's highest chamber. As the light was fading Alfred watched as his brother were not nothing but ashes, the "The Dark Dictator" had died. Before him was not only the murderer of is brother, but also the killer of an entire nation, before he knew it he was running towards him as he lift that bright blue and white bladed sword in the air and before he let his anger control his hand, the knight knew that the days of peace he had tried so hard to protect were over and that a new battle had begun.

* * *

THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER . SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT ITS HARD TO TRANSLATE TO ENGLISH PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. NEXT IS REIJI VS ALFRED


	3. Chapter2: The arrival of the Golden lion

Chapter 2: The arrival of the Golden lion

She decided to wait outside the chamber as her presence make the rest of the leaders felt uncomfortable. After feeling the tremor she decided to go check what was happening she was the first to arrive and saw how the space station crashed into the ground. She saw the horror in the face of the leaders and in his king , she saw a black figure coming top speed to the balcony and felt how the hand of the his husband pull her back just before a big explosion take place, and seeing the back of his king before passing out.

She didn't know how long was, just that a big yell that contains both anger and sadness woke her up.

- ! YOU BASTART! – said the king as his sword was stopped by both forearms of Reiji.

- Don't be like that I know that deep down, you didn't like him that much. – said as he pushed the sword backwards.

She didn't understand what was happening, she see the man that looked like a demons so she assumed he was the responsible of the crash and the explosion, but that wasn't all she could see it, the rage in his eyes, it was painful to see him so hurt, she tried to get up but her left leg was wounded and she wasn't able to stand. She could only see as her king clashed with the enemy. As she started to look at the rest of the room she saw the other leaders lying on the floor and a piece of black cape flying around. In just a second se understand, she hoped to be wronged so she search for him, for her brother in law, for the dictator but he wasn't there. She now knew why her husband was so sad so furious and why he was trying to kill the demon with all he got.

That was an amazing battle, as both fighters clashed with each other she could see how the auras of light and darkness struggle to overpower the other. But even with all his power; Alfred has yet to reach Reiji he attacked with fast and powerful sword blows but the demon manage to repel each with an incredible speed. No matter how much strength he put in his sword it didn't even leave a mark in the demons claws. At the same time it take everything he had to block and withstand the demons thrust. As both were in a constant exchange of blows the demon realize that even though he was dominating the fight the king of knights has starting to push him back. Each time he block his sword he feel he was getting closer. That became a reality when in an instant the knight disappear, just to appear above him as he lift his head he meet his gaze for a second before it was cover by a blue blade directed to his face , before he could even lift a finger the sword has almost reach him.

Unfortunately the sword was stopped by those black wings that just like in his battle with the dictator had formed a shield blocking the sword. But that wasn't all from the sword came a white light that formed a pillar of light. The king jumped and landed right beside his queen who looked worried.

- Did I get him? – asked Alfred

- No, he managed to get out in the last second. - answer Salome.

- Ok stay here, this will end soon enough. – said Alfred.

- Wait – said the queen as she reached for his hand. - You will be fine right? You will win and come back to me with a smile instead of that painful look right?

Alfred stopped from a second; he could see a tear rolling from her cheeck. He kneel before her and wipe away the tears with his free hand and while not letting her hand go he kissed her. He let her go and stand up as he feel the demon coming through the pillar of light. Before he go to confront him, he said in a whisper so only she could hear it "I will protect you with my life so please don't cry"

Reiji start to fight more seriously he had almost died from that last attack he could no longer hope to keep playing around. He became faster, he needed to finish this quickly before he gets himself killed, he started fly around the knight attacking from every possible angle. While the knight manage to block almost all of them, one thrust manage to go through his left side. He saw the demon smile before his right claw pierce him in his right shoulder and yell

- ! FIVE PIECES OF DESTRUCCTION!

He was send flying to a side wall as a dark beam pass through his body. He tasted the blood coming from his mouth yet he couldn't feel his right arm. All his right side was in pain he couldn't keep fighting he was barely conscious. Then when he was about to pass out he hear her voice calling his name. He couldn't let it be over like this he has to win, for all the people that were killed, for her. So while supporting himself with his sword he started to concentrate all his power and a bright aura began to surround him. He gave some steps forward and lift the sword over his head and Reiji could see how the aura start to enter the sword making it a shining blade.

- Maybe your right, maybe my mistakes help to your creation. ! But I will not let the past decide my future if my sin was to destroy this time I will protect everyone! – declare the king

- Jajajajajjajajjajajajaj.- laugh the demon- I can't believe you are this stupid. Do you really believe this is all for a couple of demons you killed?!They can die for all I care! - Suddenly his expression became serious- your mistake wasn't to let some of them live. ! you sin was to not kill all of them! If you… if you… ! If you would have killed them all and haven't leaved any survivor nothing would have happened!

Alfred expression change into confusion as he couldn't understand, why would a demon, moreover the new lord of the Dark irregular, wish the dead of his subjects. The strangest part was that he felt a bit of sadness in the demon voice.

- ! ALL IS YOU FAULT! All the deaths till this moment and all the deaths that will come will be your fault.

- ! NEVER, I SWEAR TO MYSELF I WOULDL PROTECT EVERYONE SO DISAPEAR REIJI! ! HEAVENS JUDMENT! - yell the knight

In an instant he low his sword and launch a white blast of light so powerful that looked like a comet straight to the demon. The white blasts reached the demon and even destroy the wall behind him. a white light could be seen from outside the castle. The guards that have been running towards the palace stop and looked at the white light coming from the highest chamber.

- What … what's that? – asked one

- That's our king ultimate power, the light that destroys all darkness, he used it to defeat his brother years ago to get his crown. – answer another

- So we are no longer needed the king already won – said a third.

As the guards star to celebrate the apparently victory of his king, a figure past them at great speed in direction to the royal palace now more quickly that before. They didn't understand if the king has the need to use all his power then that means that he has been fighting a very strong enemy.

- Father I hope you're okay. said the figure

It was over, he manage to hear the scream of pain from the demon before being consumed by the light. He managed to walk a few steps, it didn't matter how hurt he was, he need to go check she was okay. But after a few steps he could feel his body getting heavier and when he was about to fall he was catch by two soft and warms arms that were encircle around his back supporting him. She was happy, her king have won, this nightmare was over Alfred had fulfilled his promise he has protected her and their kingdom. As the smoke began to clear itself she could see a dark aura coming from the broken wall, seconds passed and she froze as she saw Reiji standing right before them. He was in bad shape, both of his arms were full of cracks and he presented little burns all over his body.

- Salome, what's wrong? - said Alfred turning back.

His eyes widen as he saw that the demons had survived, he couldn't understand he have made a direct hit, it was impossible. Worst, he has just used all his strength in that last attack.

- How? How can you still be alive? - asked the knight.

Before the Reiji could answer he manages to get a glimpse of a little piece of a red object in his hands. He realized that the scream of pain wasn't of Reiji it was from someone else.

Reiji knew that he couldn't get hit by that blast and live, it was so fast so he couldn't dodge. So the only choice was to block it, but he didn't have enough power to do it , against such power even those curse wing of his would be destroyed, he needed an extra shield. So 4 seconds the blasts get him, he searched for anything he could use as a shield, till he found a red knight lying around him. 3 seconds before the impact he longed his arm and grabs the knight, 2 seconds before his arm has returned to his original length and 1 second before the hit his new shield was ready.

Even in though he survived, he had received some damage, you see the attack was so strong that the human shield wasn't enough, as the light begun to tear the body apart he concentrate all his strength in his arms and manage to withstand the blast.

- You … you used him as a human shield.

- Hey, that was monstrous attack if I haven't do this I would have died. – said the demon with a smirk on his face.

Alfred realized he was doomed; he didn't have any strength left, the rest of the leaders were still unconscious and even his queen was in any condition to fight. He embrace her closer to him, preparing himself for the final attack, because even though he didn't have any power left he was going to protect his queen, he needed to check the perfect time to separate from her and take Reiji with himself in a one last blast. The moment the demon pierce his heart would be his perfect chance to cut him that was his last hope. Yet, to his surprise the chance never came, as the demon remained still in that spot.

Minutes start to pass and Reiji make no move, it was as he was waiting for something, then he saw it, he saw how a black aura started to form around him. He saw how his wounds began to heal themselves, that why he was stalling for time.

Reiji knew that it was dangerous to get too close to the king of knight; he knew that no matter how helpless the situation might be the knight would never give up. No matter how much he wanted to feel the crush of the knights hearth in his hand he needed to secure his win. He began to concentrate all the power he has left in his arms, he raised both arms into the sky and a dark void began to grow beneath his feet.

Alfred realize what was going to happened, Reiji in order to secure his death will destroy the room and everyone in it not only him. he felt hopeless he didn't have any way to prevent it an as a final hope he yell.

- ! STOP, DON'T DO THIS REIJI!

- This is my tribute to these cursed wings, that my darkness destroys all hope. ! TEN PIECES OF DESTRUCTION DARKNESS ASCENCION!

The black void began to grow larger and in a matter of second will consume everyone present.

- Im so sorry Salome. – said the king as hugging her closer to him.

- Don't worry Alfred, believe in our son, is his fight now. – said with a sad smile on her face.

Outside the guards who have relaxed themselves after seeing the white blast were surprised as a black pillar of light came from the same room minutes later. They hurried to room but they were afraid they were too late, they could believe it their king was the strongest knight in the city, if he couldn't win against an enemy, they wouldn't even stand a chance. The defeat of their king means the end of all hope or the people of the United Sanctuary.

Reiji felt how the leaders began to be absorbed in his darkness; he wouldn't just simply destroy them, no they wouldn't just get so easily they needed to suffer a greater humiliation, he would absorb each of them, as the first leader was consumed by the darkness his wound began to heal and began to become stronger, on the second he was already recover from the night "Heavens Judgment" he couldn't just wait when the moment when the knight, the all mighty king of all paladins became part of him. But just a second before the darkness could reach him a sea of crimson flames came from behind the king and his queen, repelling the darkness with such strength that the void of darkness not only stop ,but was completely negated.

And in the middle of that sea of flames Reiji could see the figure of a young knight, with brown skin and blond hair, wearing a orange armor with lion claws in the shoulders and a gem knight in his forehead. The most surprising fact was that he was carrying The lady of the roses in his left arm while holding the princes of Pale moon Luquier with his right arm. Reiji was speechless; he didn't just stop his attack but even manage to save two of the remaining leader. Then he began to search for the rest of the leaders. He has just manage to consume two, other tow had been saved , so where were the remaining three. His questions were answered when he heard the sound of a motor in the sky, he lift his head to see above to blonde knight the blue robot Eisenkugel holding in his arms both the goddess of the sun Amaterasu and Queen Shamshiel. This was impossible and while he was confused he began to yell.

- WHO ARE YOU?

However the young knight didn't pay any attention to him, instead he carefully put the two queens in the floor and turned away and walked toward the queen who was now holding an unconscious Alfred. He kneel before her and check that they were alright, after with a smile he said:

- Im glad both of you are alright Mother. - said the blond knight.

- Is good to see you son. Im sorry you were forced to come here for such reasons. – answer the queen while tears began to fall from both sides of her face.

- Don't worry mother, just take care of father.

He get up and while still ignoring the demon he look up to Eisenkugel.

- Eisenkugel, father is alright, take the leader to a safe place.

- What about you kid?

- Im going to burn this guy.

So he stepped forward , while he took two thick blades from his back, till he was just a few meters away from Reiji , that by now had already lost his patience.

- I ASKED WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

- ! Im the leader the united sanctuary second regular army, the gold paladins, the son of the king of knights Alfred, the Incandescent Lion Ezel. The one who's going to sent you back to hell demon!

In that moment crimson flames began to appear around his blades, beautiful flames that shine with great intensity. Reiji saw this , and in an instant the two of them disappear just to appear in the other side of the room while both blades and claws clash with each other. The dance between fire and shadow had begun.

* * *

new chapter please, review next Dance of flames and darkness. any suggetion is welcome. for any who is wondering the nova grapplers arent really dead but they will come later in the story see ya . please review


End file.
